


desolation!au (lunatic!kaede au)--art compilation

by falsely_true



Series: desolation!au [2]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsely_true/pseuds/falsely_true
Summary: just a place where i compile the art and doodles ive made for this silly au ^u^
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, Kaburagi Kaede & Yuri Petrov
Series: desolation!au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806844
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

my design for kaede in this au, which is mostly just,,, a slight redesign of lunatic's actual costume and incorporating some totally inconspicuous accessories to her civilian clothings

**Author's Note:**

> *like my work? consider leaving a comment or kudo // buying me a coffee // checking out my other stuff


End file.
